A girlfriend of legend
by black-dragon-princess
Summary: Attention to all readers, unfortunately i can no longer finish this story, i have to much going on to handle this. So the story is up for anyone who wants it. its first come first serve. if you want my story plz PM me and ill send you the story. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Black-dragon-princess: um hi I'm black dragon!

Ikuto: welcome to fanfiction black dragon nice to meet you

Amu: hey dragon princess I'm

Black-dragon-princess: amu I know I'm a huge fan of shugo chara!

Ikuto: well then I guess there's no need for anymore introductions.

Black-dragon-princess: oh by the way do you know blue kitty?

Ikuto: you mean blue-cat-94?

Black-dragon-princess: yeah that's her!

Amu: oh yeah we know her!

Black-dragon-princess: that's great well let's start the story um ikuto why don't you do the disclaimers!

Ikuto: black dragon does not own shugo chara!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"A legend was once told, that if a beloved pet dies then three years later they come back to be with their master forever."

(Ikuto's p.o.v nine years ago)

"Oh ikuto what about this one?" I heard utau say I turned around and saw her point to an oddly colored puppy. Today was my birthday so utau, my younger sister decided to get me a puppy, I mean come on I'm eight and to be honest I preferred cats over dogs but I just rolled my eyes and looked at the puppy.

It was pink with short floppy ears like those basset hound dogs you see in those shows. It had yellow eyes and a strange red mark on its forehead it was a red cross. I leaned down to touch it and it smelled my hand and licked it. The store manager said it was rejected by its mother so she took care of it. I had to admit me and this pup had something in common except it was my stepfather instead of my mother. Then I asked "is it a boy or girl?" then the manager said "it's a girl and she's very nice despite whats happened to her." Then I asked another question "what kind of dog is she?"

Then I picked her up and she smelled my face then licked my nose I smiled as she wagged her floppy tail. It was long and whippy. "This puppy is a Labrador her parents were both black." I gave the puppy to utau and she squealed "oh ikuto she's so cute!" I sighed and said "how much for the puppy? She smiled kindly and said "this nice puppy is 10,000 yen." I sighed and said "okay I'll take her."

I turned to see utau eyes brighten at my words. I smiled and said "well?" she blinked in confusion for a second and I sighed. Then she apparently remembered.

And finally said "oh! Happy birthday ikuto!" then she handed the lady the money and she gave us a collar. It was a pink one with strawberry print on it. She also gave us a big bag of dog food and a leash. "Oh aren't you going to name your puppy ikuto-san?" The manager said to me.

And to be honest I didn't think of a name so out of now where I said "I didn't think of her name." I looked my dog and she was wagging her tail like I was about to give her a treat or something. Then I thought of something.

"Maybe she's a smart puppy, I wonder." Then I got on my knees and said "amu" she looked at me and tilted her head. Then I said "amu can you sit?"

Then to my surprise she sat perfectly still. "Wow you're the first to make her sit" I looked at the manager in confusion and said "what do you mean?" "Well you see this puppy you just bought is my trouble pup before you came, others tried to buy her. But whoever tried to touch her would be bitten or growled at.

She must really like you" I stared at amu she didn't look like a trouble maker to me. "So with your puppy you get a free dog tag of your choice and I'll engrave her name and your address on it." Then she showed me and utau the tag board there were a bunch of shapes and colors.

But I couldn't decide and neither could utau then she said "let amu decide" she pointed to amu who was rolling all over the floor and all I could say was "wow she's an idiot."

But at the same time she was funny so I called her over and picked her and said "okay amu we need your help with something we can't pick out your dog tag so we need you to pick can you help us?"

Then shockingly she nodded and immediately pawed the midnight blue strawberry. It looked she knew what she was picking. But that's impossible right? The color was the exact color of my hair and eyes. So the manager took the tag and said "now all I need is your address and number.

She gave me a piece of paper and pen and utau snatched it and wrote the information down, then handed the paper to her. "Okay come back tomorrow and I'll have your tag ready" she smiled nicely then we left the pet store.

(End ikuto's p.o.v) to (normal p.o.v the next day nine years ago)

Ikuto and amu walked to the store. But amu was way ahead of ikuto smelling everything she could stick her little black nose into. Ikuto sighed and pulled amu back to his side. He looked at her and she looked up. He said "you know if you keep sticking your nose in stuff where it shouldn't be then you're going to be in big trouble" then amu whined sadly.

Ikuto looked at her again and said "amu I'm not mad it's just I don't want you getting hurt okay?" Then amu cheered up as they entered the store. They got the tag and left. When they got home ikuto put the tag on and said "there its official you are now Amu Tsukiyomi so welcome to the family" amu jumped on ikuto and licked his face clean. Ikuto laughed.

They walked through the park and amu was panting. Ikuto heard her and looked down and asked "hey amu are you hot?" amu yipped. "Yeah me too how about some ice cream?" amu wagged her tail then as if on cue the ice cream truck came and ikuto picked amu up and ran to catch _the_ truck. Luckily they did ikuto got chocolate and amu got strawberry. They went to a nearby bench and ate their ice cream. When they were done they headed home.

They went to the backyard and ikuto threw a green tennis ball to amu. This landed on her head "sorry amu!" ikuto yelled. Then amu used her paw and smacked back to him. And then it hit him in the face. She barked a laugh that sounded more like coughing. Then ikuto laughed and tossed her the ball again and she caught it and pawed it back. Ikuto was impressed with amu's intelligence and he said "you know for a pink pup you're pretty smart."

Amu barked like she was thanking him for the compliment. Then his mother called amu and ikuto in for lunch. "I'll race you amu!" Then they both took off. Amu won because she had two extra legs. Ikuto sat at the table next to utau.

And amu lay under ikuto's seat. They had broccoli and steak. Ikuto didn't like broccoli so when his mom wasn't looking he gave amu the broccoli. And when his mom saw his broccoli was gone he smiled innocently. And amu barked like she saw him eat it.

Though his mom gave him suspicious look she usually shrugged it off. Then ikuto snuck some steak to amu that then, chomped it all up and licked her mouth.

Then he and amu would go upstairs and go into ikuto's room and watch TV. It was amu's turn to pick and she always picked animal planet. Ikuto sighed and lay on the bed.

Amu waited for ikuto to call her up. He patted the part of the bed next to him and amu tried to jump up. She only reached the edge and ikuto helped her rest of the way up and she snuggled up next to him. Ikuto looked at amu and blinked in confusion. No one besides utau would snuggle against him. And the feeling made him happy.

Ikuto felt a deep connection to amu like they were meant for each other. But it was only a feeling. By the middle of the show both ikuto and amu had fallen asleep. Amu was in ikuto's arms. And ikuto was happy. He was truly happy. And through the night they had wonderful dreams of being together forever and ever.

(Six years later)

Ikuto was walking through the park with his big slender pink lab and best friend amu that was now a full grown lab. But her childish antics never ceased from her age. And ikuto was now 15 and a junior in high school. "Hey amu do you want an ice cream cone?" amu barked excitedly. Ikuto laughed and said "good me too, chocolate or strawberry? Bark once for chocolate twice for strawberry" amu barked twice.

Then ikuto and amu were about to cross the street. Then ikuto got an idea and took off amu's leash and said "hey amu do you want to race?" amu barked like she was saying "bring it on I'll beat you anytime" then at the cross ikuto counted down then they took off. But what they didn't realize was that a car was coming.

Ikuto was winning but he tripped and fell on the ground and the car was getting closer every minute. Amu saw the car and barked for ikuto to get out of the way.

But he didn't hear her so she charged after him and just before the car could hit him she pushed him out of the way. Ikuto got up and was about to tackle amu but instead he saw something horrible.

Then with a bone chilling, "SCREEEECH!!" And CRASH!!" amu was sent flying! Ikuto was frozen when amu crashed into a street lamp. "A-amu?" He stuttered. She didn't move.

And blood started to flow into the street. And in two minutes it covered a fourth of the street. The sun made it shine like a ruby. Ikuto's feet moved automatically people were staring, but ikuto didn't care he didn't even see or hear them.

Or the rest of the world. And then the car that hit amu stopped and the driver said "oh my god ikuto I'm so sorry I didn't see her there!" Ikuto turned to yell at the driver and he was shocked to see who amu's killer was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Black-dragon-princess: well there you go the first chapter I'm sorry I left a cliffy well I don't know if it's a cliffy or not but I hoped you all liked it!

Ikuto: not bad for a first timer

Black-dragon-princess: really! Thanks well please leave a review on how I did and I hope you read chapter two. Good bye!

Ikuto: please read and review!


	2. THE EVIL CULPRIT XD!

Black-dragon-princess: hi everyone this is black dragon here with my friend blue kitty!

Blue-cat-94: hey everyone!

Black-dragon-princess: hey kitty how are you?

Blue-cat-94: ive been better actually *sigh*

Black-dragon-princess: whats wrong?

Blue-cat-94: it's this jerk, his name is kiorin and if you haven't read his profile he said that some of the people that write shugo chara stories are brats. Well I have news for him I'd like to see you write a story!

Black-dragon-princess: can't you just let it go?

Blue-cat-94: no I can't I have half a mind to report him!

Black-dragon-princess: that's a little mean don't you think?

Blue-cat-94: maybe, anyway I'll do the disclaimers.

Black-dragon-princess: okay go ahead

Blue-cat-94: black dragon does not own shugo chara please review!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

~No Recap~

(Ikuto's p.o.v)

"That voice." I said quietly. I slowly turned to see who amu's killer was and when I was fully turned my eyes widened in shock. "You, you did this?!" That cruel jerk I felt the anger rising when he said "ikuto-san I'm so sorry I didn't see her" but before he could finish I yelled "TADASE YOU DOG KILLER I SHOULD KILL YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND!!!" But I ran to amu instead.

The world began to spin around me as I fell in front of amu. I tried to pick amu up but, I couldn't for some reason. So I just sat there. Then my phone rang. It was utau I answered in a teary and shaky voice "h-hello?" utau said "ikuto whats wrong?"

I just broke down and started to cry. Then the phone hung up. Then I heard someone call out to me "ikuto!" I turned to a blurry figure with long blonde hair. I recognized the figure it was my sister. But I blacked out.

(Utau's p.o.v)

I was out shopping in town with my friend rima by ikuto's and amu's favorite ice cream shop. When I felt a sudden heavy feeling in my heart, so I called ikuto, it rang for a second then he answered but he didn't sound like his normal self.

He sounded sad, really sad so I asked in a worried tone "ikuto whats wrong?" but all I heard was crying. Something was wrong I hung up my cell phone and ran instinctively to the street so I could go find him and amu.

If I remembered correctly he and amu were going to the shop. I found the street but it was unusually crowded so I walked through the crowd to see what the big deal was. When I broke through the large mob I gasped "oh no AMU!!" I dropped whatever I was carrying and ran to ikuto. I felt hot tears falling to my cheeks.

Ikuto looked at me he had crying for a while, I could tell. In a shaky voice I asked "ikuto what happened?" Then his pupils shrank I knew this look from a long time ago. He was angry but I asked again "ikuto what happened to her?" then he turned to me and said "we were racing across the street then out of nowhere she pushed me out of the way. Then she was dead.

Then I asked another question "did a car hit her?" all h said was "yes." Then I asked one more question which would probably hurt both me and ikuto "Do you know the person who hit amu?" He was silent for a moment then in a cold tone in which I had never heard before in my life, he said "it was tadase."

Then he pointed to the blonde boy who stood there with his eyes wide open. I dried my tears and walked up to tadase, he who had been a family friend for as long as I could remember. I stood in front of him and said "tadase-san did you hit her on purpose?" he was silent for a second.

But he said "I didn't do it on purpose utau-chan I really didn't." But I understood it was an accident but I didn't think ikuto thought so. Then I said "tadase for your safety I suggest you leave for a while I don't want you to get hurt" then tadase nodded and got in car and drove away.

I sighed and walked to ikuto, I saw his face he was so sad. I called mom, and told what had happened. Then she came to pick us up. I could tell his life would surely feel empty.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

(Later that week still Utau's p.o.v)

We all stood in the backyard in front Amu's grave. It had all of favorite toys. Her squeaky cat toy, my favorite shoe from when I was ten. The hot pink and black ball. I remember when ikuto and amu got in trouble for breaking mom's vase.

~Flashback four years ago~

(Normal p.o.v)

"Come on amu come get the ball!" ikuto exclaimed happily, as he waved the hot pink and faded black ball in front of his half grown pink lab. Amu was jumping up and down near a table were a beautifully crafted vase stood. Ikuto threw the ball and it hit the vase. Ikuto gasped as the vase wobbled then fell with a crash.

~end flash back~

~present day normal p.o.v ~

After the ceremony for ikuto's beloved dog was done ikuto stayed behind. He placed down a picture of him and amu when they first shared an ice cream cone together. He smiled a cold empty smile.

Then he said in a sincere yet bitter voice. "Amu-chan I'll never forget you." Then he got up and walked into the house. Then out of nowhere it began to rain.

Dinner was silent, but ikuto didn't eat. His father understood so he let him go. Utau was worried but whenever ikuto was like this she knew that she had leave him alone.

~with ikuto~

Ikuto was on his bed holding amu's collar. It had been the same for years. It was still a pink collar with pink strawberry print on it. Tears stained the collar. And the midnight blue tag had Amu's name still boldly printed on it. He gripped the collar and continued to sob until he fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blue-cat-94: ok please disregard what I said about kiorin.

Black-dragon-princess: good please review the story


	3. the new student

Black-dragon-princess: OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY!

Ikuto: you should man it's been forever!

Black-dragon-princess: yes well I need to tell everyone something after this chapter

Ikuto: what is it?

Black-dragon-princess: *whispers*

Ikuto: WHAT!! YOU CAN'T!

Black-dragon-princess: I have too but please enjoy the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

~In doggy heaven 3 years later~

Amu looked through a seeing cloud to see her old master go to school. She sighed sadly and said "I'm sorry ikuto, but have a good day at school" then she turned from the cloud and sauntered over to the fountain. Before she could take a drink, a German Sheppard dashed towards her and said "Amu Tsukiyomi you are to see the council in twenty minutes." Then he ran off, Amu growled "what now?" then she went to the largest cloud in all the heavens, that's where the council was.

~In council room~

Amu trotted to a large white couch in a small white room. A voice said "please sit down Miss Amu." Amu jumped onto the couch and said "what do you want council? I'm supposed to be watching Ikuto today." Then a female voice said "we are aware on what you do Miss Amu, and that's what we want to talk to you about."

Amu waited, then another female voice said "we been discussing about you and your tight memory with your old master" she said. Amu's fur bristled "he was my best friend not my master." The first female that spoke, spoke again "yes we know about that now let us finish please." Amu went silent, but her tail twitched in irritation.

The second female voice said "Miss Amu Tsukiyomi, we the council has decided to give you a second life." Amu wagged her tail and said "that's wonderful. Now I can see ikuto again" Then a deep voice said "but you will not be his dog anymore." Amu froze "w-what?" The deep voice continued "we have seen the way you look at Ikuto, and haven't you wished that you could tell ikuto how you've truly felt about him?" Amu nodded. Then a squeaky voice said "we have decided that you will be a human and live among them. And then you will be able to confess your feelings for him then live together forever." Amu yipped for joy and bounced around like a rabbit that found a secret carrot patch. She thanked them and said "so when do I turn into a human?"

Then they all said in unison "when you fall to earth, you become human, just a year younger than ikuto is now." Amu barked in utter joy but stopped. "What is it amu?" the squeaky voice said. Amu smiled and said "where will I live? And how will I go to school without parents to enroll me?" The deep voice said "you will live by yourself in an apartment in town close to the school. And you will enroll yourself. You will make up a false background." Amu bowed and said "thank you council" then left.

Amu trotted to the golden gate where new souls come to live, she opened the gate and jumped. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Then she crashed into the fountain in the park. "Ouch, my paw" she looked to see how bad her paw looked but all she saw was a hand. She giggled and said "well I should go dry off somewhere." She stood up and looked in the water. She gasped at her reflection. She saw a girl with golden eyes and long bubblegum colored hair. Her shin was a creamy color and she was almost as tall as ikuto. She was also wearing a pair of faded black jeans and a blue plaid shirt with a small black skull on the sleeves.

She stepped out of the fountain and looked at the area around her. It was the same park ikuto would take her to when she was a puppy. She almost cried, but held it in. she went to find the apartment in town. She looked around the corner, and saw an ice cream stand. She smiled again but continued to walk. After about twenty minutes she found the apartment and walked in. she liked it. There was a kitchen, a full bathroom and two bed rooms. But no furniture, well she could live without for a while.

After half an hour of cleaning up the apartment, Amu went to enroll at the school. The council was right about it not being far from her new home. She walked in the door and headed for the front office. She knocked on the door gently and said "excuse me? My name is um Amu. . . Hinamori and I was wondering if I could enroll in this school? The receptionist smiled at her and said "ok sweet heart but I'll need you to fill out a few papers for me ok?" the lady took out a pile of papers as high as a printing machine. Amu sweat dropped a little but she took the papers and started to fill them out. After about ten minutes of filling out papers and getting her uniform, Amu was finally done. Now she just had to wait for school in the morning.

~Normal p.o.v at 6 in the morning the next day~

"Ikuto dear, it's time for school!" Ikuto's mother shouted from downstairs, in the kitchen. Ikuto groaned and rolled out of bed, he stretched out his arms and headed for the shower.

~5 minutes later~

Ikuto came out with his school uniform on, he grabbed his school bag and walked to the door, but before he walked out he looked at a picture with him from when he was younger and his long gone friend Amu. He stared at the pink lab and walked out his door. In the hall utau was waiting for him, he didn't smile and he didn't say good morning.

But utau was used to it so she said "good morning Ikuto how did you sleep?" he just nodded and walked downstairs with utau right behind him. Their mother gave them some toast and a kiss on the cheek on their way out the door. Utau was texting her friends on the way to school. Half way to school Ikuto's best friend ran up to him and said "hey buddy, I heard we got a new student in our class." Ikuto sighed and said "is that right Terumi? So are we talkin girl or boy here?" Terumi grinned and said "I don't know but the new kid is in our class, most of the guys are hoping it's a girl." Ikuto gave a hollow laugh and said "well let's hope for a girl then.

~Amu's p.o.v~

I smiled happily and skipped to my new school, the uniform was nice and all but I kind of miss having fur. I made it to the front door of the school and opened it. I was amazed, I saw a whole bunch of kids wearing the same thing I was. But I heard from a poodle once that Ikuto's school did require a uniform, so I guess I'll go with it. I walked to the office to pick up my schedule and directions to my homeroom. I grabbed my things and headed to class.

~Ikuto's p.o.v~

I lazily walked into my homeroom and sat in the seat close to the back window. I heard Terumi walk in with a few other guys. I sat quietly and waited for the teacher to come in and start class. I saw most of the students walk in as soon as the bell rang, and then the teacher came too. He was a short fat man with barely any hair. He was a rude man, and he rubbed me the wrong way for some reason. He told us to sit down. I was already down so I didn't listen to him.

Then he began to talk "class today we will be getting a new student today, she just moved here from Okinawa, because of a major fire. That and she lost her family so please be nice to her." Then I heard a small knock on the door. The teacher said "ah that must be her, come in child it's alright." The door opened but no one came in.

The class began to whisper even I became a little curious, and then the teacher motioned her with his hand. A long cream colored leg was the first to appear in the room, then when the rest of her came in my eyes widened. "Oh my god" I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked exactly the same as my dead dog. Her hair was the same color as hers, pink, and her eyes were that same golden color. The teacher said "ok missy please tell the class a little about yourself."

The girl faced the class and blushed rather cutely "hello everyone my name is Amu Hinamori."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Black-dragon-princess: ok I left you all with a cliff hanger Hahaha

Ikuto: you jerk

Black-dragon-princess: eh so anyway I have to tell you all something

Ikuto: please don't

Black-dragon-princess: I have too ok I know I haven't been here long on fanfiction but unfortunately I have to leave fanfiction

Ikuto: WHYYY!!! T~T

Black-dragon-princess: its not that I don't like you guys I really do but I have too much stuff going on so I have to leave

Ikuto: Bah Hahaha T_T

Black-dragon-princess: but this story will continue, just not written by me

Ikuto: then who gets your account?

Black-dragon-princess: the only person I can trust blue-cat-94

Blue-cat-94: hey just to be clear I didn't want her to quit but I couldn't convince her so I inherited this account.

Black-dragon-princess: so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and goodbye for now

Ikuto: later


	4. first day of skool

**Blue-cat-94: ok everyone I have wonderful news**

**Ikuto: Amu wants to marry me**

**Amu: never!**

**Blue-cat-94: sure but for real guess what I found out**

**Ikuto and Amu: what**

**Blue-cat-94: DRAGON'S COMIN BACK!**

**Amu: WOOO**

**Ikuto: eh**

**Black-dragon-princess: hey everyone**

**Amu: *hugs* I missed you**

**Blue-cat-94: well I guess I'll go then *leaves***

**Ikuto: you know I miss having a dragon around here**

**Black-dragon princess: ah sweet cat now do the disclaimers**

**Ikuto: Black dragon does not own shugo chara or its characters please review**

**~Normal p.o.v~**

When Amu said her name Ikuto looked at her strangely. Amu blinked and said "well I hope we can all be friends. Well Mr. Teacher where can I sit?" The teacher scanned the room over and over four times, seeing almost all the boys in the class raising their hands. And then finally, he saw an opening by Ikuto's desk. "Ms. Hinamori you can sit next to Ikuto, Ikuto, raise your hand so she can recognize you." Amu looked right at Ikuto before he raised his hand and sat right down. A few people whispered in the back, but Amu ignored them and listened to the class introduce themselves.

Before the end of class the teacher said "ok class I need one of you to give Ms. Hinamori a tour of our school any volunteers? As soon as he said volunteers, all the boys raised their hands again. And the teacher sighed again and said "Tsukiyomi would you please be kind enough as to showing your new classmate around the school?" All the other boys groaned in disappointment as Ikuto got up and pushed Amu out of the classroom.

Amu smiled and said "hello Mr. Tsukiyomi thanks for showing me around, and sorry you had to do this, I'm sure you had other things to do." But Ikuto said absolutely nothing, and turned and left her in the middle of the hall. Amu stood confused, but excited to see her old master. But she noticed his eyes weren't as bright as they used to be. After a few seconds Amu tried to find Ikuto, but he was gone. "I wonder why he left me here." Amu thought out loud.

Then the bell rang and the hallway was instantly cleared. Amu swerved her head, and saw no one around. So she looked at her schedule, it said that she had P.E. next. So she rushed to the nearest school map she could find and headed off to class. When she got to the gym everyone stared at her, and one of the ones who stared at her was Ikuto. Amu went to the coach and apologized. Luckily the coach was in a good mood today. And she introduced herself, after; the coach told everyone to head out to the track. Now being a dog, Amu loved to run, so she followed everyone outside.

"Alright everyone, today were gonna do three heat runs. The first will see who makes it to the second heat. And if you make it to the third you get an A for the day." The coach yelled. Everyone lined up on the track and waited for the whistle. As soon as it blew, Amu took off running. She started off in the back but quickly made her way up to the front, next to Ikuto and a sporty looking guy with green eyes and brown spiky hair. Amu was tied with the sporty guy until they made to the final hundred meters straight.

Then Amu started to run faster and faster until she was the first to cross the finish line, with Ikuto right behind the sporty guy. Amu was panting hard, but she got in line for the next heat. After everyone else who had passed the first heat lined up Amu had caught half of her breath, and then the whistle blew again. Amu wasn't as fast as the first time but she still beat everyone in the second heat. "Ok guys for the last heat, we have Ikuto Tsukiyomi and our new student Amu Hinamori." The coach said surprised. Everyone saw how tired Amu had gotten, even the coach saw it, and so she said "ok, let's give our runners a water break before the last run."

After five minutes of drinking water, Amu and Ikuto stood side by side waiting for the whistle, just as the whistle blew Ikuto and Amu were off faster than superman. They were neck and neck until they were fifty yards from the finish line. Ikuto kept looking at Amu and thought "why does she look so familiar?" Amu caught Ikuto staring at her, and blushed a little, and without realizing it Amu tripped over her feet and landed flat on her face, one foot from the finish line.

When Ikuto finished he turned around looked at the klutz and sighed "wow for a girl who can run you have no coordination what so ever." Amu quickly got up and dusted off, "oh well I guess you are faster than me, so congrats on you're A for the day" Amu smiled, then the sporty guy came over to Amu and said "yo names Kukai Souma, nice to meet ya Hinamori, do you need a tour of the school cause I can help you if you need it."

But before Amu could say something Ikuto stepped up to them and said "no, I'm supposed to take her around school today." Then Amu said "well before class you kind of just left me hanging in the middle of the hallway." Ikuto stared at Amu then said "well I assumed you would follow me but I guess you spaced out or something."

Amu mouthed "oh" and said "well Kukai I guess you can't be my tour guide, but we can be friends right?" Kukai grinned and gave her the thumbs up "no problem Amu, hey when lunch comes around, how about you come eat with my friends and me." Amu thought for a second and said "why not when is lunch anyway?" then a short blonde girl came up and said "it's after drama class I can take you since Ikuto doesn't take that class. My name is Rima Mashiro, please to meet you." Amu stared at Rima and had something flashed in her mind, it was a bit fuzzy but she saw her as a puppy, and a little girl walking into the pet store where Ikuto and Utau had gotten her.

Amu remembered when she was a puppy that this girl would visit her every day. Then it disappeared.

**~Ikuto's p.o.v~**

I saw Amu space out when Rima the short, blonde haired devil girl came over and I got a tiny bit worried. Wait worried? Since when do I get worried about other people? Oh well I'm sure it'll pass after she's more adjusted. After class was over I was heading to my instruments class, seeing I had the first chair in the strings section I decided not to lose my chair, and head to class. But for reason I got the urge to watch Amu in drama class, even though my mind said go to class my body involuntarily turned and headed to the drama room.

**~Normal p.o.v~**

When Amu and Rima made it to class, the teacher explained to her that today they were going to practice animal sounds today. Amu smiled brightly at the teachers words and sat next to Rima. "Alright class as I mentioned earlier we are going to do animal sounds. So when I call your name you will come up in the front of the class and make your best noise." The class nodded and waited their turn. One girl did a cricket, it sounded like a cricket getting choked. While another girl did a wolf howling, this wasn't half bad, as the teacher commented.

When went up she tried to do a cat meowing. And she sounded like an actual cat. Now when Amu was a dog she had a deep hatred for cats, like most dogs would. So she got a little agitated when Rima made that sound. "Miss Amu it's your turn now" as the teacher said that Amu said "ok I'm gonna try and do a doggy." She cleared her and barked, she jumped in surprise, as well as the teacher and the rest of the class; because when she barked it sounded like an actual dog.

"Stupid counsel, they forgot to get rid of my bark!' Amu screamed in her head. "Bravo Miss Amu! Can howl like a dog as well as bark?" Amu didn't know how to reply so she just took a deep breath and howled as loud as she could. Then the office called "Mrs. Kaoru did you bring a dog to class again?" Mrs. Kaoru replied "no dear we're doing animal noises in class today and our new student is a marvel at it." Then without a word the intercom went off.

"Miss Amu can you growl as well, if you can do all of those you must surely be able to growl like a dog. Amu wasn't sure if she could, but what did she have to lose? Before she growled in the corner of her eye she saw, who she could have sworn was Ikuto. But it didn't matter at the moment, it was now or never. She took a quick deep breath and began growl quietly. The class began to whisper to each other, Amu knew she couldn't growl unless she was mad. "Oh what am I gonna do!"

Amu thought frantically she thought of playing dead, that always worked for her as a puppy. But she was human now so it wouldn't work. She sighed and got a bit louder, then she began to think about Ikuto, and if Ikuto kissed a girl. That exact thought was all it took; she growled so much the students and teacher began to get scared. When Amu finally calmed down, Mrs. Kaoru said "oh my, Amu my dear that was wonderful I actually thought you were a vicious dog well done!" then she began clap loudly. Amu blushed a tiny bit, she was about to say something but the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

* * *

**Black-dragon-princess: well it's good to be back**

**Ikuto: I love you**

**Amu: *smacks***

**Black-dragon-princess: I know Ikuto please review and I hope you enjoyed it**

**Amu: bye**


End file.
